Seasons 3 and 4
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Season 3 Episode 31: New Friend Deema- In the Season 3 opener, Deema learns about friends. But Deema can't find a friend. So Clarice suggests Deema should be her friend, Molly's friend and Oona's friend, and Deema doesn't turn into crazy Deema anymore (she turns to Friendly Deema). Episode 32: Love Me- Deema falls in love with Molly. They learn about shapes and letters. Deema asks molly to show her, her triangle while Molly says the letter V makes her hot. Episode 33: The Spring Chicken Is Coming Back!- Spring is on its way. Molly, Oona, Clarice and Deema find ways to make spring come 2 weeks earlier so the spring chicken can leave toy trains out as gifts. Episode 34: Recording Clubhouse- The clubhouse turns out to be a recording studio. Episode 35: Spring Break- The kids are on spring break. So Deema, Oona and Molly go to Clarice's home. However, Deema gets very bored after a while. Episode 36: Birthday party disaster - Molly, Oona, Deema and Clarice go to a birthday party that gets destroyed by a series of tornadoes. Episode 37: Rough n' Tough- Molly, Deema and Oona realize that Clarice is the strongest person in town. Episode 38: Y'all Kidding Me?- Clarice realizes she is a country girl Episode 39: Pluck it- Deema puts a rubber band on her toy train to see how cool it is. Episode 40: Toxic Wastes Monthly- Deema accidentally eats a poisonous ice cube. Then, her friends teach her how not to die from toxic stuff. Episode 41: Don't Like Old People!- The girls think old people are crazy, so Clarice writes a song about old people. Episode 42: Twin Towers- Oona reads a history book and realizes the Twin Towers are gone. Episode 43: No- The girls find out there will be no more new episodes for the Three Fis Episode 44: Balfy- Brunette invites her sister Balfy over to a party. Episode 45: New Song- Mr. Grouper makes the girls write a song together for a talent show. Episode 46: Get My Credit- Season 3 concludes when Mr. Grouper gets fired from being a teacher and leaves Clarice in charge, but when she stops Goby and Gil started arguement Nonny goes up and attacks her and the boys started backing her up. After she stopped crying the biggest arguement with all the Guppies begin. Season 4 Episode 47: The Kiss- Season 4 starts when Molly and Gil share their very first kiss. Episode 48: Last Day in Club School- Everyone finds out about the secret club, except for Goby. So the teacher tells them if one more person finds out about the club, it will get torn apart. Episode 49: Nonny Dies- Nonny gets sick with a horrible cough. So he goes to the hospital. But then, Nonny dies the next day, and deema is really my upset. But the next day nonny went to where deema was crying and sitting. & deema was so happy that she gave nonny a big hug & tells him that she loves him & he tells her that he loves her to. Episode 50: Fourth Of July- The girls plan to have a night with the Three Fish, but they relize that hanging out with the boys is more fun than hanging out with the three fish. Episode 51: THIS... IS... SPARTA!- The girls watch a movie and they start scripting it. Episode 52: The Wedding- the boys are heading to a wedding so the girls join them but suddenly their friends car breaks down & they fail to make it at the end. Episode 53: Shrimp Part 1- Gil came up Played his new song at a resturaunt & music director want it to be in a commercial so they have a deal to put the song in the commercial. Meanwhile Deema got a job but her job keeping her & Nonny apart. Episode 54: Shrimp Part 2- when the music director messed up Gil's song Goby & Nonny chose to switch the songs. But then the music directors are mad at them. But then the music producer decides to let them do it & fires the music directors for ruining his song. Episode 55: Shrimp Part 3- The guppies are at a wedding but when the wedding goes up in flames Nonny asks if they should have the wedding outside & they thought that was a good idea. Then Deema & Nonny got together again & they wanted Gil to sing his song. Episode 56: 84 day underwater trip- the boys are excited there going to a underwater trip for 84 days. But the girls are not happy about it. so the boys promised them they would make it back home safe after 84 days. at the end the 84 days were done & when the boys came out they were glad the girls were there for the boys to return. Episode 57: In Love with you- Goby and Oona are forced to fall in love with each other. Episode 58: The christmas wish- Molly gives to your own box for my christmas today. And remember, Molly gives Gil Goby Deema Oona and Nonny after all! Episode 59: Happy Valentine's Day Molly- It's valentine's day. Goby, Deema, And Nonny together. Were gonna had valentine's day for Oona, Gil, And Molly. And say happy valentine's day for my card from love. Episode 60: The Jones Girls Cd - Molly wants to play a new songs about ABC tiptaptop, What doesn't kill you, Nothings gonna stop us now, You were meant for me, Einstein, Don't let me stop you, Summer bunnies, You gonna make me love somebody else, Sober, And about you now. Episode 61: Don't Stop Crying Molly - Uh Oh! Molly's crying, She's getting upset. Aw Man! Episode 62: The Bulldozer This Hole Be - Research Character Doesn't want to build a brand new one. Episode 63: An Earthquake Crash - Molly help te earthquake goes to on the tram and sng about lighning crashes to play another one!